AfterShock
by Aurora20
Summary: My first Rumbelle fiction. Post-Lacey. Belle has difficulty adjusting to her new life after her memories return.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

**This is my first Rumbelle story so bare with me.******

* * *

_"Rumple no!" Belle screamed in horror as she watched him hold Regina in the air by her heart._

_"Belle?" Gold replied stunned, dropping Regina and turning around. "It is really you?"_

_"Of course it's me," Belle returned confused. "Who else would it be?"_

_Suddenly frightened, Belle realized that something was wrong. She was on the docks but she didn't know how she got there. Turning around she noticed in horror that the Charming family and an unfamiliar man were trapped within the wood planks._

_Gold stood in awe of Belle and when he realized what she was looking at he waved his hand to bring the others to their feet._

_"I told you I helped her remember," Regina smirked, eager to take advantage of Gold's weakness._

_"You!" Gold exclaimed his voice shrill and dark. "You did this. You didn't enchant her - you timed her!"_

_A ball of fire appeared in Gold's hand. He aimed to throw it at the Evil Queen but Belle grabbed his arm and the flame was released into open air._

_"What are you doing?" Belle demanded angrily._

_"Belle, listen to me," Gold pleaded, taking her face in his hands. "You don't understand what Regina did. She took you away from me again-"_

_"I don't care what she did. I don't care! I thought you were a good man," Belle said through tears and she yanked herself away from him. "I was wrong."_

Belle woke up with a start, cold sweat running down her body and her heart pounding outside her chest. It was bad enough her life had become a nightmare but now she was unable to escape in her dreams. Nearly, two weeks had passed since her memory returned. So much had changed in Storybrooke but the only thing that she could ever think about was Gold. Gold and Lacey. Her stomach turned at the thought and she rushed to the small bathroom adjoined to her room at Granny's.

After she had rushed away from the docks, she ran in to Ruby who explained to her that for weeks she had been someone else - someone who encouraged the darkest side of Mr. Gold. Belle sat stunned as she listened to a summary of the activity that had taken place in her absence. Her heart sinking at the realization that months of her life had been taken from her. Belle tried to listen as Ruby told her about Hook, Cora, Regina and the strangers that tried to steal magic; however, her mind could not move past the fact that for five weeks Lacey lived with Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Gold sat at his spinning wheel and tried desperately to forget. He would have happily forgot his entire existence; however, at the moment, he would settle for simply forgetting Belle. He couldn't live with the pain he had caused her. The look on her face when she returned. He'd longed for that day when he would have his Belle back. Instead he lost her forever.

_"Go away!" Belle ordered quickening her pace to avoid Gold as he trailed behind her on Main Street._

_"I can't do that," Gold said appearing in front of her and catching her before she walked into him. "You have to let me explain."_

_"No. There is nothing to explain. You can twist words as you wish but I saw everything. You were going to kill her. In front of her own son! In front of your son!"_

_"I had to protect you."_

_"Protect me?! Ruby told me Regina's magic was captured. She's powerless."_

_"She is never powerless," Gold insisted bitterly. "She's hurt you too many times and I won't give her the opportunity to do it again."_

_Belle froze at his words and the world around them stood still. Removing herself from his grasp she stepped away from him._

_"I can't keep doing this. I don't want to see you anymore," Belle said tears welling in her eyes. _

_"Belle - I love you," Gold said reaching for her arm and holding her hand._

_For the first time Belle did not return his words. She couldn't. _

_****__"Good-bye Rumple," she said dropping his hand and walking away._


	2. Chapter 2

"Those flowers are for you," Granny greeted as Belle made her way to the counter. "I never knew there were that many roses in this town."

"I'm sorry," Belle apologized glancing at the latest delivery from Gold. Every morning he sent another vase full of flowers and a note. She kept but never read his card and it had become a habit to walk the flowers to Mother Superior and the nuns. "He's having a difficult time."

"Well, he's not breaking things - so it could be worse," Granny reassured setting a plate of hot food in front of Belle.

At the sight of running eggs, Belle immediately pushed the plate aside with a horror that suggested spiders crawled along the food.

"What's the matter?" Ruby asked concerned, checking over the plate for an offensive item.

"Nothing," she quickly assured. "I just don't feel like eggs this morning. Would it be a bother if I had oatmeal or a piece of toast?"

"Sure thing," Ruby replied removing the unwanted plate and heading to the kitchen.

"Sick again last night Belle?" Granny asked more as a statement than a question.

Belle froze at the inquiry but was quick to recover with a smile. "Only a little. The stress of being back - again. And Rumple - the flowers and calls. But I'm feeling much better this morning."

"For the moment," Granny muttered. "Morning sickness comes in waves - believe me."

"Morning sickness?" Belle repeated. "I don't have morning sickness. I'm not-"

Belle stopped and looked at Granny and then Ruby, the elder gave her a look of pity and the younger a look of concern.

"That's not possible. I haven't-" Belle trailed as she realized 'she' hadn't done anything in months but Lacey did all sorts of things. A wave of panic suddenly enveloped her as she realized Lacey was a notorious bad girl and could have been with anyone in town.

"Now, now," Granny said patting Belle's hand. "That Gold didn't let you alone for a minute. While his possessive behavior is getting tiresome - I can assure you no man touched you that wasn't him."

"Especially after what he did to Nottingham for kissing you in the alley," Ruby added in an attempt to be encouraging.

"What did he do?" Belle asked leerily, already confident she didn't want the answer.

Ruby exchanged a glance with Granny, who merely shrugged and left her to it. "He took his tongue and beat him with his cane."

"He what?!" Belle exclaimed horrified.

"He's alright now. At least - except for the tongue thing," Ruby offered before leaving to wait on a customer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Put it on my tab," Gold instructed the drug store clerk as he entered the store and made his way up to the counter.

Belle's body stiffened at the sound of Gold's voice but she was determined to ignore him. Pulling her money out of her wallet she held it out to the young man. "Here."

The nervous clerk looked from Belle to Gold and to Belle again obviously frightened of what fate would befall him if he ignored the request of Mr. Gold.

"Forget it," Belle huffed brushing passed Gold and leaving the store.

Once on the street she hurried her hurried her pace but sensed it was a futile effort.

"Belle wait," Gold called walking as quickly as possible to catch up.

Belle stopped and turned around to see him struggle to catch up to her with his cane in one hand and her bag in the other.

"You can't do that," Belle warned, irritation brimming at the surface.

"I did nothing," Gold protested innocently.

"You intimidated that clerk so he wouldn't accept my money and you know it. I can take care of myself."

"I merely asked the boy to let me pay - hardly a crime or a curse."

"I don't need you to buy me things."

"I didn't buy it for you," Gold explained the unfamiliar sound of desperation filling his words. "I want to make a deal. Give me five minutes and I'll give you the bag," he offered holding it out to her.

"Five minutes," she leerily replied accepting the item.

"Thank you," Gold replied gratefully. "Can't we sit down?"

Looking over at a bench Belle complied; however, she recoiled when he attempted to guide her and made sure to keep distance between them.

"You haven't returned my calls or responded to my letters."

"I would think a man as smart as you would understand the message."

"Yes, well - I want you to have the key to your library," Gold explained holding out the key. "You shouldn't live at Granny's."

"I don't need the library," Belle said firmly. "I found a job at the cafe. I'm going to be a waitress."

"A waitress?" Gold repeated appalled at the thought.

"It's not like I don't have experience," Belle replied defensively. "I can take care of myself. I don't need any favors from you."

Standing up Belle closed her eyes in frustration wondering how much longer until the five minutes had passed.

"The library was a gift. It's yours," Gold protested stepping towards her.

"I'm giving it back," Belle asserted. "No more weak, gullible Belle. I'll take some tips from Lacey and think a bit more about myself. You liked that, didn't you?"

"No," Gold replied shaking his head. "No. I like you. I love you. I never wanted Lacey, I want you."

"You're a liar Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said before turning to leave. "I know too well just how much you cared for her. Now if you'll excuse me."

Gold stood by helplessly as Belle made her way down the street. Not seeing her was torture. Seeing her and knowing she hated him was much worse.

As David watched Belle leave, he struggled with the choice of continuing his walk to the school or talking with Gold about the conversation he stumbled upon. Confident he would regret his decision, David decided to approach his occasional ally. "Would you like some advice?"

"Not from you," Gold replied glaring at the unwelcomed company.

"Ok," David said accepting the rebuff and backing away.

"What is it?" Gold snapped before he got too far. "Your plan worked out _so_well last time."

"That was special circumstances."

"Right," Gold scoffed.

"Clearly, Belle's upset."

"You're sure you're a prince and not a rocket scientist?"

"She feels betrayed," David continued ignoring Gold's remarks. "Before the curse I was torn too - between Kathryn and Mary Margaret. I hurt them both -"

"I'm sorry-" Gold interrupted waving his hand. "How does you cheating on your wife - feel free to pick either one - have anything to do with Belle?"

"She feels like you cheated on her."

"Cheated on her?!" Gold incredulously exclaimed. "I was with her! I was trying to get her memories back - _your_ suggestion by the way."

"Lacey wasn't Belle - she was a character created by Regina. They shared the same body but they're not the same person," David pointed out.

"Well," Gold replied soaking in Charming's words and accepting their value. "What do I do?"

"Give her space. She loves you, she'll come back. She just needs time to heal." David could tell his advice was falling flat and decided to make another suggestion. "Why don't you take this time to get to know Neal - Baelfire. Isn't he the reason you came here in the first place?"

* * *

"Knock, knock," Ruby said as she tapped on the door.

"Come in," Belle replied forcing herself away from her book and up from the bed.

"Thought you might want dinner," Ruby suggested setting down a tray. "Granny made a few things - including a burger."

"I definitely do not want a burger," Belle declared glaring angrily at the piece of meat.

"We haven't seen you in a few days. I mean you haven't come to the diner. Did you talk to Gold?" Ruby asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Briefly. He wanted me to take the keys to the library," Belle admitted taking a bite out of a fry.

"Did you tell him about -" Ruby stopped but tilted her head knowingly towards Belle.

"There's nothing to tell him."

"Did you take a test?" Ruby asked suprised. "Granny has a good sense for these things?"

"Do we have to talk about this?" Belle pleaded. Ruby remained silent but Belle knew her answer. "I went to the store. I was going to buy a test but I couldn't. I'm not - I can't be pregnant. I know I'll feel better soon."

Ruby took a deep breath and considered challenging Belle's response but decided against it.

"Did you take the key?"

"What key?" Belle asked doing her best to swallow her food before speaking.

"The library. Are you going to open it up?"

"Oh. No. I'm going serve coffee at the Tiana's cafe."

"You're going to be a waitress?!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"What's wrong with that? You're a waitress."

"One I hate my job and two Granny is going to give me the restaurant one day. You don't want to be a waitress. You love books."

"I need to make a life for myself. If I accept the library, I'm keeping a connection to Rumple and -"

"You already have a connection," Ruby protested gently. "I'm sure of it. And even if you didn't. Storybrooke needs a library and you are the perfect librarian. That's a career - not some boring 9 to 5."

Belle sighed as she thought of her beloved library. The reading selection at Granny's left much to be desired but she wasn't ready to talk with Gold.

"I'll think about it. People should have access to books..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me," Belle apologized as she absentmindedly ran into someone turning the corner at the hospital. "I wasn't looking where I was -"

"Belle," Gold greeted with a smile. "What a pleasure running into you. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Belle asked hoping for a distraction.

"The hospital board wanted to discuss the possibilities of a donation," Gold replied inspecting Belle. "Now your turn. What are you doing here?"

"I'm - I'm - volunteering," she stammered nervously. "Yes. Volunteering."

"You've never volunteered here before," Gold challenged. "You hate it here. You feel like a prisoner."

"I - I -"

"Pop," Neal interrupted putting his hand on Gold's shoulder. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Bae," Gold said with surprise. "What-"

"You won't mind if I take him from you, do you?"

"No. I must be going myself," Belle replied gratefully before slipping away.

"What did you do that for?" Gold demanded. "Can't you see she was lying? She's not here to volunteer. Something is wrong."

"Then she'll come to you if she wants. Harassing her isn't going to win her back. She asked for space - leave her alone." Neal looked at his despondent father, took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I'm taking Henry on a trip. He needs to get out this town and quite frankly so do you."

"What?" Gold asked forcing his attention away from Belle's distancing figure.

"Come on this trip with us."

"Leave Storybrooke?"

"For a couple weeks. Clear your head. Get to know your grandson."

"You're trying to keep me away from Belle."

"I'm trying to save you from yourself. Clearly she doesn't want to see you. So you can torture yourself and run her away or you can go on a road trip with me and Henry," Neal waited for Gold to respond and eventually scoffed at his silence. "The curse is broken. You'll have all your power; although, I would caution you against using it."

"It's not about magic," Gold replied defensively.

"Right," Neal replied choking on a stifled laugh. "Fine. If it's her - then absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"We've been separated for 30 years!" Gold protested torn between the two people he loved most. "We had a few months together before she was ripped away again. Now she's back and wants nothing to do with me -"

"Maybe if you stopped manipulating, torturing and killing people this would be less of an issue," Neal offered cocking his head towards Gold. "You claim that you came here for me - here I am. It's entirely up to you but if you want to come, we're leaving Sunday."

* * *

"Belle?" Dr. Whale greeted in surprise, setting down his folder and bringing his legs off his desk.

"I'm sorry to bother you. Do you have a minute?" Belle asked nervously entering his office.

"Sure. Come in."

"Thank you," she said shutting the door behind her.

"How can I help you?" Whale asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure," Belle began, taking a deep breath. "You may be aware that I have a - um - a - complicated relationship with Mr. Gold."

"I'm quite sure everyone here is aware of your relationship," Whale replied with a smirk. "The building and its staff are usually threatened when you are a patient."

"I apologize." Belle closed her eyes and felt her cheek flush in embarrassment.

"Don't apologize. You're a wonderful patient. It's your friend - Mr. Gold."

"Well you are leading to my point - I don't want Mr. Gold to know that I'm a patient."

"A patient? What are you being treated for?"

"I'm not sure. I mean - might be - I've been nausea and tired. And my -" Belle wrapped her arms around her body as she spoke. "My chest is quite... tender."

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?" Whale asked raising his eyebrow.

"It seems possible but I don't know. I thought it was stress but Granny - she _sensed_ it might be something else. I haven't been myself-"

"Yes - Lacey - I'm aware."

"Right..." Belle trailed uncomfortably. "I don't know what - I mean - if she-"

"I can run a test, check your hormone levels," Whale offered standing up and leaving the room. When he returned he had a medical kit and set it on the chair next to Belle. "I don't normally do this," he warned taking her arm.

"It's fine," Belle assured looking away from the needle. "What happens if it's positive? I mean if it's positive and Lacey did things - she drank a lot."

"I'm sure it's fine," Whale replied putting a bandage on her arm. "Given the father, I doubt a few beers would have much of an effect. I'll send this to the lab and get back to you later today. We can discuss what to do next after that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Granny," Belle greeted sitting on a stool.

"Oatmeal or something more savory?"

"Oatmeal is fine," Belle replied self consciously.

"Alright but I want to see you eat something hearty for lunch," Granny instructed setting a glass of iced tea in front of Belle. "The box on the end is for you. Found it here this morning."

Belle paused at the sight of the small familiar box and her heart skipped a beat. Nervously picking it up, she gently undid the ribbon and removed the lid. As she expected she found a key.

Suppressing a smile Belle stood up and headed for the door. She carefully unlocked the library door and walked inside. She stood and waited, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, but she quickly realized she was alone. Peeking behind the shelves, Belle began to frantically search the library and her apartment but found nothing or no one.

Sitting down on her bed, Belle sat until she felt sure she could move and not cry. She'd hoped to find a note or even some flowers. Once composed she returned to Granny's and found Mary Margaret and Emma sitting next to her cold oatmeal.

"Where's Henry?" Belle asked taking her seat.

"Pennsylvania?" Emma guessed with a shrug.

"Where?"

"He usually calls at night. Maybe Virginia, they don't have a solid itinerary," Emma replied looking over at Belle and realizing she had no idea what she was talking about. "Sorry. I thought you knew. Neal wanted to take Henry on a trip before school started. They're driving down the coast to Disney World - Gold went with them."

"Oh," Belle replied stunned. The thought of Gold leaving without telling her stung. The tears she had been able to fight moments earlier began to sting her eyes. Closing them briefly to relieve the tension, she willed herself to push Gold out of her mind. "What's Disney World?"

"Um it's a fantasy world based off fairytales. Henry will love it. Gold will probably end up on the news," Emma explained taking a bite of lasagna.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," Mary Margaret began. "It appears we're sort of celebrities on the outside. There are movies and dolls and all sorts of things. Fictional - of course - but based on our lives."

"People walk around dressed up as you guys," Emma added with a satisfied smirk.

"As me?" Belle asked fascinated by this unexpected information.

"Oh yeah," Emma said shaking her head.

"And Rumple?" Belle unwillingly inquired.

"In a manner of speaking. He's a beast - a big furry beast - more Ruby than Gold," Emma offered, envisioning the look on Gold's face when he meets his alter-ego.

****"Oh!" Belle replied shocked. "He's going to hate that..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Thanks for inviting me to join you today," Belle said handing Mary Margaret a piece of tape as she hung a poster on the wall.

"Thank you! Normally this takes me all week to prepare for a new school year. I'm happy to have the company," Mary Margaret insisted stepping down on the floor. "And I promise to return the favor with the library. I'm so glad you decided to open it."

"So am I," Belle confessed with a smile. "It feels right. I feel like a whole person when I'm there - an unusual feeling this days."

"How's the adjustment going?"

"It's coming along."

"Have you talked to Dr. Hopper? He's got a knack for these things. And plenty of experience," Mary Margaret suggested.

"I don't know," Belle replied nervously leaning against the table. "I need to wrap my head around things a little more before I even know what to say to someone else."

"It's a challenge," Mary Margaret agreed. "Let's take a break. I'm starving."

"Good idea. I'm feeling a little woozy. I meant to bring a snack-"

"You should have told me! I keep tons of treats for the kids. I could have given you something" Mary Margaret said unwrapping her egg sandwich. She started to take a bite when she noticed Belle's contorted face. "I use to look at Charming like that whenever he ate pickles while I was pregnant with Emma."

Mary Margaret laughed at the memory but stopped once she noticed Belle was not laughing and continued to appear ill. Mary Margaret quickly wrapped her sandwich and placed it in the bag.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes," Belle confessed meekly.

"Oh my! That's wonderful! Congratulations! How far along are you?" Mary Margaret exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Nine weeks,"

"Nine," Mary Margaret repeated, her enthusiasm waning as she recognized the complication. "Nine?"

"Yes. It was a surprise to me too."

"Does Gold know?" Mary Margaret whispered before shaking her head at her own foolishness. "Of course he doesn't. He never would have left if he had. When are you going to tell him?"

"When he gets back, I guess," Belle replied, tightly wrapping her sweater around her body. "I haven't really thought about it too much."

"Are you ok?" Mary Margaret asked delicately.

"Sure. I'm slowly coming around to the fact that I'm not getting that fairytale."

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret asked confused by the apparent change in conversation.

"I'm no Snow White or Cinderella. No weddings with princes and castles and..." Belle's voice trailed as she placed her hand over her abdomen.

"Belle."

"You and David have a love so powerful you created a child who broke a 30 year curse. Rumple could only create life with the darkest part of me," Belle said tears falling down her cheeks faster than she could brush them away. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

"Don't apologize. Here," Mary Margaret said handing her a tissue and moving over to pat Belle's back.

"I feel so out of control. I use to think that I was making my own choices and controlling my destiny. Now, I think I was foolish. I have no control over anything - not even my body."

"Oh Belle. I can say very little of Mr. Gold but I know he loves you, anyone can see that. He's going to be so happy when he finds out."

"He's going to be impossible," Belle sighed. She knew as soon as Gold learned about the baby he would be as determined as ever to get her back.

"Probably," Mary Margaret agreed, continuing to rub her back. "How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Not great," Belle confessed. "I'm awfully ill. Today is the best I've felt in days. I had to get an iv at the hospital because I was dehydrated. Were you very sick with Emma? As you can imagine I don't know what to expect. I'm reading all the books I can find but I can't tell if this is normal or stress or..."

"Or?" Mary Margaret prompted curiously.

"Magic?" Belle replied weakly. "Dr. Whale is concerned about Rumple being-"

"The Dark One."

"Right. He was a - well he wasn't that when he had Bae. Dr. Whale doesn't know whether that will make a difference or not. I can't imagine there is a precedent."

"Probably not," Mary Margaret admitted. "But we're not in our world - things are different here. And Gold is a man."

"His manhood isn't in question. The question is what happens with the curse."

* * *

"What's this?" Gold asked as he, Neal and Henry entered a corridor with character portraits. Smirking, he waved his hand. "Nevermind. I'd recognize that face anywhere - look Henry - it's your mother."

"She looks... different," Henry said with a sigh before snapping another picture with his camera.

After a two week drive, they finally reached their destination. Horrified and bored by all previous stops. Disney World topped Gold's list of disgust. It began with him standing next to a life sized mouse and went downhill from there. Henry was ecstatic, Neal entertained and Gold stuck. And after a morning of dancing animals, Gold welcomed the familiar face of his nemesis.

"Ah Maleficent. Cora, " Gold continued identifying the others. "Villians I gather. Where's my picture? I gather that's why we're here?"

"You're not here," Neal replied continuing to follow Henry.

"What?"

"Don't sound so disappointed father. Your legacy has not gone unnoticed," Neal cryptically assured.

"I have my own ride?" Gold asked trying to hide his curiosity.

"No," Neal chuckled. "You hungry Henry?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go get lunch," Neal said grabbing Henry's shoulder and guiding him down the sidewalk past a fictional town square.

"Belle?!" Gold gasped horrified at the sight of a woman impersonating his love. "Who's that?"

Neal covered his mouth with his hands as he tried to repress a grin at the costumed Beast standing next to Belle.

"It's a beast!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. "It's you!"

"What?" Gold replied incredulously.

"It makes sense. Beauty and the Beast - you and Belle. Right Dad?"

"Smart boy."

"I don't understand-"

"You're not the villain Pop, you're the hero," Neal announced slapping Gold on the back before continuing on with Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're closed," Gold barked as the doorbell rang, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Belle," Gold gasped in surprise, immediately grabbing his cane and making his way around the counter. "What are you doing here? Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm fine," Belle replied nervously.

"Are you sure?" Gold pressed inspecting her closely. "Something is different. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I'm - I'm pregnant," Belle announced more firmly than she expected. "I'm pregnant."

Gold froze at her words and time seemed to stand still. "What?"

"I'm-" Belle began again.

"Impossible," Gold interrupted shaking his head.

"Did you sleep with Lacey?" Belle asked uncertainly, her initial fears regarding paternity suddenly returning.

Gold froze at her words as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Looking up at Belle he saw her eyes well with tears as she fought to hold them back. "Yes," he admitted quietly walking over to the counter and resting his hands on the glass.

Belle let out a deep sigh of relief at his response, her heart steading its pace as her fear subsided. She waited silently for Gold to speak or moved but he remained turned from her. Uncertain and increasingly insecure Belle decided to leave. "I just thought you'd want to know."

Lost in his thoughts Gold didn't notice Belle's absence. He stood at the counter until his leg could no longer bare the weight of his body. Belle's words replayed continuously in his mind. Pregnant. Belle was pregnant. He was going to be a father again. A smile spread across his face as he thought of all the things he could do differently. He could give this child everything he didn't give Baelfire. He could be redeemed. He could have a family with Belle.

* * *

"Hold on," Belle called out at the knock on her door. Reaching for her robe and rushing towards the door. "I'll be right there."

"Did I wake you?" Rumple asked once she opened the door, his voice filled with concerned.

"No. I was reading. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. Are you alright?" Gold asked staring at her abdomen.

"I'm fine," Belle replied ushering him inside and closing the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier. Your announcement - it was quite unexpected."

"I know..." Belle trailed uncomfortably. When she went to Gold's shop in the morning she shored up all her courage for the occasion but now that that moment had passed, she realized she wasn't ready to talk. She suddenly welcomed any distraction and was relieved when she noticed an object in his hand. "What's that?"

"Tea," Gold said holding up the glass cylinder container that caught Belle's eye and heading towards the kitchen. "It will make you feel better."

"Feel better?"

"I know you haven't been feeling well. I thought this could help."

"Did you speak with Dr. Whale?" Belle asked appalled by the thought that he spent the hours following her announcement threatening her doctor. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything-"

"Don't-" Belle warned. "He would never tell you about my health unless you forced him."

"I didn't talk to the doctor," Gold interrupted. "He refused. I found a nurse. She asked after you and said you had received an iv."

"Oh," Belle replied, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm a little on edge."

"It's fine. I only went because I wanted to make sure you were ok," Gold explained handing her a cup. "Here, drink this."

"Thank you," Belle said inhaling the steam. "What's in it? I don't recognize the scent. Did you get it from town?"

"It's something I came up with," Gold casually replied.

"You made it?" Belle asked leerily. "Is there magic in here?"

"Only a tiny bit. It will make you feel better," Gold admitted, determined to remain honest.

"You'd use magic on this child?" Belle asked horrified.

"It's a simple potion-"

"How dare you? How dare you trick me? You more than anyone knows that all magic comes with a price!"

"It's a simple potion. It's to help with your sickness. I'm trying to help," Gold explained stunned by her reaction.

"You're not trying to help. You're trying to control me - to control _this_. Get out," Belle ordered, an unfamiliar sense of fear and anger enveloping her as she opened the door.

"Belle," Gold pleaded desperately. "It's not dangerous. You can ask the Blue Fairy. She'll tell you-"

****"No," Belle replied staunching. "I want you to leave. I don't want to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

Belle had been sitting on a bench next to Neal for several minutes but neither said a word. It was a chance meeting and the window for introduction long since passed. The result was that they both sat uncomfortably waiting for the other to make a move.

"You're Belle right?"Neal said holding out his hand.

"Yes," Belle replied relieved.

"I'm Neal."

"I remember," Belle said rolling her eyes at the irony.

With introductions out of the way, neither person knew what to say next and more silence followed.

"Word on the street is we're going to be family."

"Yeah. I guess this is your brother or sister," Belle said awkwardly pointing towards her stomach.

"Right," Neal replied taking a deep breath. "So - congratulations - I think..." Neal trailed uncertain of the right thing to say. He knew as well as anyone the complexities of having a relationship with his father.

"Thank you. How's your father?" Belle asked. She didn't want to inquiry about Gold. She'd been avoiding him ever since his visit; however, it was the first thing she could think she had in common with Neal.

"I don't know. I don't talk to him," Neal confessed with a shrug. "Alive as far as I can tell. Seems to keep holed up in that shop."

"You don't talk to him?" Belle replied surprised. "But you went on that trip together. Emma said it went well."

"It was fine but it doesn't change anything. To be honest I only invited him because David asked me to. He told me my father was pretty torn up over you and could use time away. I figured what could it hurt?"

"Oh, I didn't realize," Belle said unable to think of the right words. "That was very thoughtful of you."

"It's fine. I wish I could do more. I can imagine what you're dealing with. I know what kind of man he is."

"He's a good man," Belle defended sympathetically. "He loves you very much."

"Sure but that doesn't change anything. That kid's in for it you know?" Neal said standing up and running his hands through his hair as the memories of his childhood visibly ate away at him. "He's not going to let him get 10 feet away - unless there's magic - then all bets are off. At least until he changes his mind. Realize that maybe he's made a mistake and I should be 14 again to make up for it."

"He wanted to make you 14?" Belle asked confused.

"Yep. He thought making me an awkward, pimply faced, hormonal teenager was the best way to repair our relationship," Neal replied laughing at the thought. "Who does that?"

Speechless, Belle shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Neal, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"I can see why he loves you," Neal commented smiling at Belle, the meaning of her name shining through. "Maybe you _can_ save him."

"Oh, I don't know. I've tried," Belle groaned with a helpless smile. "But magic is so much a part of him. He's blinded by it. He tried to give me enchanted tea to suppress morning sickness because he couldn't stand the thought of my being sick."

Neal slapped his palm against his face, "That kid is screwed."

* * *

Gold stood at a distance and watched Belle and Neal talk. He couldn't make out their words but he noticed that they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"You should join them," Henry suggested walking up behind Gold.

Gold held onto his cane with both hands, closed his eyes and hoped for patience. "I don't think they're waiting for my company."

"Sure, they're your family. Come on," Henry pressed pulling on Gold's arm.

"No," Gold snapped brushing the boy aside. "When are you going to understand Henry that **this** is not the little fairytale of your imagination."

"You're wrong. You know it. You're a hero remember?" Henry encouraged. "Belle's your true love. You belong together."

"That place is fake Henry. One dog talked and wore clothes, the other barked. It's all made up."

"You're just scared. Don't be a coward, have breakfast with us."

Gold cringed at the hateful words, his patience gone and rage filling it's place just as he was prevented from doing anything he would later regret.

"Hey buddy, I thought we were going to meet at the castle?" Neal greeted playfully shaking Henry's head.

"We were but I ran into Grandpa Gold. Can he come to lunch with us?" Henry asked eagerly.

Neal looked down at the boy and then over to Belle, hoping to avoid his father's gaze.

"Actually Henry, I need to talk with your grandfather," Belle said giving Neal a knowing smile.

"About the baby?" Henry guessed. "Emma told me you're pregnant. You know I'm going to be 12 years older than my aunt or uncle. And my dad will be like 300 years older than his sibling. And you are the same age as my mom and my grandma - at least in a way..."

"It's a funky numbers game," Neal agreed. "Come on kid, let's go. I'll race you to Granny's"

"Alright but we'll have lunch a different day," Henry called back as they took off.

"Nice diversion," Gold said once Henry was out of sight. "Do you really have something to talk to me about or were you just helping my son avoid me?"

"I have doctor appointment tomorrow," Belle said inspecting Gold for a reaction. "Would you like to come?"

"Yes," Gold responded immediately. "I thought you didn't want to see me?"

"I've been unfair," Belle conceded bashfully, "I don't like what you did but this is _your_ child. I don't want to keep you away from it."

"What about us?" Gold asked fighting the desire to reach out and touch her.

"I'm not ready for us."

"But there's hope?" Gold wondered, encouraged by her response.

"I love you Rumple. That's not the issue."

"What is? How can I fix it?" Gold pleaded, desperate to have her back.

****"I don't know," Belle admitted shaking her head. "The appointment is at 2 if you want to be there."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rumple, what are you doing here?" Belle asked walking up to Gold as he sat waiting in the hospital.

"You said I could come to the appointment," Gold reminded standing up. "That is what you said?"

"Yes, of course. I meant what are you doing here _now_. My appointment isn't for another hour," Belle replied with a warm smile. "Have you been waiting here all day?"

"I didn't want to be late."

"I have to get some blood work done. You want to come with me?"

"Yes," Gold replied gratefully following her down the hall.

When Belle was called back by a nurse, Gold remained close and watched as she took off her coat. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her expanded waistline, an action that did not go unnoticed Belle or the nurse.

"I've got to check on a patient and grab a few things. I'll be back in a few minutes. Have a seat and get comfortable," the woman instructed Belle before leaving the area.

"You're bigger," Gold noted with a smile.

"I know. I feel like it happened overnight," Belle replied self-conscious under Gold's attentive eye. "Would you like to touch it?"

"I'd like that very much," Gold said gratefully, pulling over a chair and sitting next to Belle. His hand trembled slightly as he carefully placed it on her abdomen and waited for something to happen. "Can you feel anything?"

"It's too early for that."

"Oh," Gold replied embarrassed by his ignorance. "I don't know about these things. I guess I'll have to go to the library for a book."

"What about Neal - Bae? I know it was a long time ago but I'm surprised you don't remember," Belle said watching Gold's hand tracing her stomach.

"A seer told me about Bae," Gold confessed. "It was during the war. When I came home he was already born."

"I didn't know," Belle whispered, placing her hand gently over his.

"I never told you. I'm just glad I can be here for this. Thank you," Gold said sincerely pulling his eyes away from Belle's stomach and up to her eyes.

"You don't have to thank me Rumple. It's your child."

"Excuse, Ms. French," the nurse interrupted. "I need to draw that blood now."

* * *

"I don't mean to pressure you Belle but our session is almost over and you haven't said a word," Dr. Hopper prompted.

"Oh," Belle silently gasped as she glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to waste your time."

"You're not. Not at all. But something is bothering you. Perhaps you'll feel better if you talk about it."

Belle licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a baby..."

"Yes," Dr. Hopper encouraged.

"But it's not my baby - not really anyway." Belle began momentarily resting her hand on her stomach before removing it. "I lost my memories and false ones were put in its place."

"Lacey."

"Yes," Belle sighed, frustrated by the fact virtual strangers knew more about her life than she did. "She conceived this child - I didn't. I don't remember that... I don't feel a connection with the baby." When the words escaped her lips she instantly regretted it. "I don't mean that."

"I think you did. And that's understandable," Dr. Hopper replied gently.

"I care for this child I do," Belle insisted. "It's just that I use to think I controlled my own destiny. Now I don't control anything. Now even my own body. In the Enchanted Forest Rumple cast me out and Regina trapped me. Once I was freed I was used as a pawn by Regina again to punish Rumple but I was the one who was hurt. He found love with Lacey and here I am," Belle concluded holding up her hands.

"Have you talked to Rum- Mr. Gold about this?"

"Goodness no!" Belle exclaimed. "He'd never understand. Things are hard enough as it is."

"How so?"

Belle looked at the clock and noticed the session was over.

"Ignore the clock. What's going on with Mr. Gold?"

"Nothing."

Dr. Hopper sat patiently and waited silently for Belle to continue.

"I love him. I always wanted us to be together - I thought that was what he wanted too but clearly..." Belle trailed tracing her fingers across her stomach. "This child was conceived a week after Regina implanted those memories. A week. Lacey wasn't me and she didn't want Rumple to be what I know he can be. And maybe that's what he wants. Perhaps he prefers Lacey and all she represents."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them and you for sticking with this story. 3_**

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order," Regina said approaching Gold. "Your precious Belle is a having a baby."

Gold angrily gripped his cane and sucked in his breath. "Do not speak Belle's name or that of our child. If I so much as sense you are thinking it-"

"You'll what? Rip out my heart?" Regina teased. "Go ahead. I dare you."

Gold and Regina stood each other down until she cracked a sly grin.

"It is interesting that you're having a child with a woman who had no idea who you were just a few short months ago. I feel sorry for that poor deluded girl."

"I swear-" Gold said through gritted teeth.

"Don't waste your breath. I'm not looking for a fight," Regina conceded. "Because of you every time I use magic I'll age and I have too much to live for to waste my time on you. Not to mention - Henry is excited for his aunt."

"What?" Gold demanded glaring at Regina. "What do you know about this child?"

"Calm down. I don't know anything. No magic remember?" she said holding up her hands innocently. "I was guessing. All these little princesses have girls," Regina chuckled at Gold's defensiveness. "No harm will come to her from me. Not that you don't have plenty of other enemies to worry about."

* * *

"It is a beautiful day for a picnic," Belle said helping Gold lay down a blanket.

"I thought so," Gold agreed carefully watching Belle as she moved to sit down. "Do you need help?"

"I'm not that big yet," Belle said shaking her head. "I just started the second trimester a couple days ago."

"And you're feeling better? I read in the book that now you shouldn't be as sick," Gold noted handing her a burger.

"I feel much better. I can eat again but now I fear I'm eating too much. I basically devour anything with chocolate on it," Belle confessed.

"I know what to bring you next time."

"So are you going to tell me why you asked me to lunch or are you going to make me guess?" Belle playfully asked sipping her iced tea.

"I-" Gold began to protest but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't lie to me Rumpelstiltskin. I know when you're up to something. What is it?"

Gold paused to consider his options before he spoke. "I have a proposition for you."

"Really?"

"Come stay with me - in my house," Gold offered nervously. "You'll be safe. You'll both be safe."

"Are we in danger?" Belle asked worriedly.

"You've already been kidnapped and shot. I hardly think it's unreasonable for me to be concerned about your safety."

Nodding her head slightly, Belle was forced to agree with his argument. Her time in Storybrooke was a string of incidents. "Ok. Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Gold repeated surprised.

"That's what you _do_ isn't it?"

"What do you want?"

"I'll move in with you - if you go to Dr. Hopper with me."

"Dr. Hopper?" Gold snorted unaware that Belle was serious until he looked up at her.

"Do we have a deal?" Belle asked extending her hand.

Gold looked quizzically at her outstretched palm and then up to her face. "If that's your price."


	11. Chapter 11

"It's good to see you Mr. Gold," Hopper said taking a seat.

Gold looked around the cramped space before taking a seat. "Let's get things started shall we."

"Belle have you talked to Mr. Gold about why you're here?"

"No," Belle replied shaking her head.

"Magic?" Gold guessed tossing his cane and resting it across his leg.

"Belle?" Dr. Hopper prompted.

"Belle? Clearly there is something you wish to discuss. Something you felt warranted the audience of this man -"

"The baby."

"The baby," Gold repeated stunned. "What about the baby? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's fine," Belle assured automatically.

"Then what is the matter? What does the baby have to do with this?" Gold demanded.

"We never conceived a child together," Belle nervously blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Gold asked, irritation building up inside. "You're pregnant."

"You and I never conceived a child when we were - together," Belle explained. "You conceived this baby with Lacey... Only the darkest parts of us were able to create life."

"Dark?" Gold repeated stunned by her words. "You think this child is dark?"

"No," Belle replied baffled. "That's not what I'm trying to say. I just feel like it's your child and not mine."

"And you don't want my child," Gold inferred his eyes flashing as he shot up from the couch.

"No! You're twisting my words. That's not-"

"I've raised a child alone before and I'll do it again, Dearie. I'll be happy to take this burden off your hands-"

"Now Mr. Gold, you are not listening to what Belle has to say."

"Shut up!" Gold demanded waving his hand and forcing Dr. Hopper across the room.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted as Pongo sprang to attack Gold but was frozen by magic.

"Please Rumple. Stop this!" Belle pleaded reaching out for his arm as his hand lit with fire. Glancing over at Belle, Gold extinguished the flame and instantly disappeared.

Shocked and shaken Belle was reoriented as Pongo landed on the ground and raced over to Dr. Hopper who made his way over to her.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked straightening up the scattered papers. "This was a horrible idea."

"I'm fine. How are you? Sit. Don't worry about that," Hopped instructed guiding Belle back to the couch. "Are you alright?"

"I can't really say I'm alright but I'm not harmed," Belle replied holding on to her abdomen. "And the baby seems alright. I knew better than to talk to him about this. I got so nervous I didn't say anything I wanted to and everything I shouldn't have. It never occurred to me that he would feel I was like Milah."

"Where do you think he might have gone? He was quite upset..." Dr. Hopper trailed nervously.

" I don't really know. He could be almost anywhere."

"Perhaps we should notify Sheriff Swan."

"No," Belle pleaded. "Not yet. Let me look for him. He feels betrayed enough as it is."

"If you're sure," Dr. Hopper replied leerily. "You might feel better if someone was with you when you see him."

"I'm fine. He would never harm me."


	12. Chapter 12

Gold sat at his spinning wheel and tried to forget. He wanted to forget everything but instead remembered everything. The curse of an active mind, he could not hide from the realities that confronted him. Rising to the top of all the thoughts he spun to erase was Lacey.

After caning Nottingham, Gold found that he sparked Lacey's interest. He discovered she suddenly wanted him like she had wanted the now severely injured man. She liked a man with power. After seeing how ruthless he could be on the street she was eager to experience the same aggression in the bedroom.

Gold was desperate for Belle. At first he avoided Lacey's advances by playing coy. He hoped to increase her desire so that when he did kiss her it would bring back Belle. When he finally went in for the kiss nothing happened. Lacey was still Lacey. She was not prepared to end the evening with a kiss and he wasn't prepared to end it without his Belle.

He forced her to slow down. He ran his hands through her hair and along her body, kissing every part of her. Lacey fought him at first and tried to rush the act but she eventually succummed to the direction of Gold and let him handle her as he pleased.

Gold was gentle and tender. Attentively absorbing every part of her being. He was relieved that Lacey limited her sounds to whimpers and moans, allowing him to focus his attention on Belle and bringing her back. He called to her quietly as he pressed kisses along her skin. He gave her everything he had until he had nothing left and after it was over, she still wasn't there.

"What are you doing here?" Gold asked trying his best to hide his shock as Belle entered the basement.

"We made a deal remember? You go to to Dr. Hopper; I move in here so you can be close to the baby and protect us," Belle reminded sitting down next to him.

"My dark child," Gold corrected continuing to spin.

"Our child."

"I thought it was my child with Lacey?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Rumple. I only wanted to talk to you about my feelings," Belle explained reaching out for his hand, her eyes pleading for his attention. "In all our time together we _never_ conceived a child but you did after being with her for one week. There is something in her you don't get from me. Something so powerful it created new life."

"You're wrong. So wrong," Gold said shaking his head. "I didn't want Lacey. When I couldn't get you back with a kiss. I gave you all the love I could hoping to break that damned curse. Every second I spent with her I hoped to get you back."

"You did?" Belle asked tears welling in her eyes.

"Ofcourse. You're the only woman I want," Gold replied taking her face in his hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

It was their first kiss in months, soft and tender at first it gave way to deeper passion. Gold ran his hand through Belle's hair grateful to have her close to him again. He would have never let her go but Belle suddenly pulled herself away, her eyes flashed opened and her mouth agasp.

"I remember," she whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Gold asked holding up his hand, he felt the power of magic but he knew he hadn't created it.

"I remember. I remember everything I missed. The hospital, the bar, the house," Belle froze for a moment before smiling. "I remember your lips," Belle said leaning in for another kiss. "and your hands." she continued running her fingers through his hair. "Your words. I remember everything," she said her eyes lighting up as she brushed her hand along Gold's face. "This is our baby. Our _true_ love child."

"All my love," Gold promised kissing her once more as tears ran down his face. "The Dark One can't have children but a man can. You make me a man Belle - a good man. A better man than I could ever hope to be."


	13. Chapter 13

"Rumple. Rumplestiltskin where are you?" Belle called sweetly looking through their house before heading to the basement. "What are you doing down here?" she asked curiously making her way down the stairs.

Gold jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and quickly moved to hide the object that so closely held his attention he never heard Belle enter the room.

"Belle. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" he greeted as she walked passed to sit in front of him. She moved so closely next to him that he reached out and touched her stomach with one hand. Belle paused for a moment and rested her hand on Rumple's before sitting down.

"I made us breakfast - french toast and bacon. Now your turn, what are you doing? What are you hiding?" She prompted with a smile.

Gold pressed his lips together and refused to answer. Belle tilted her head and waited for him to say or do something but he remained stiff.

"Alright, I'll just find out for myself," She announced bending over and grabbing the item she saw him hide. "What is this?" Belle inspected the dagger she pulled out from under the chair. "It looks just like yours."

"It is mine," Gold revealed with a deep breath.

"But your name? It's gone," Belle replied confused tracing her fingers along the blade.

"I know. It's been gone for days. The curse is broken," Gold said taking the dagger from her and sticking it into the wood seat.

"What?" Belle asked in disbelief.

"When you got your memories back after our kiss - it was true loves kiss. The curse is broken. I'm just a man," Gold explained holding up his hands. "I was going to tell you but things are so good I didn't want you to think I was worried about magic."

"Rumple," Belle said letting out a deep breath at the realization that he was hiding something so painful and important to him. Looking into his eyes she wondered how she hadn't noticed sooner. He looked vulnerable and lost. After centuries of hiding behind immortality and infinite power it was suddenly gone.

"I'm glad the curse is broken," Gold assured taking her hands. His words were desperate, he had lost his identity and the mere possibility of losing Belle and their child was too much to bare.

"I know," Belle assured giving him a kiss. "It's ok to be nervous. Or afraid."

"I can't protect you. I can't protect the baby. I'm a crippled man with nothing to offer."

"Don't be ridiculous," Belle scolded gently. "You've given me everything. A library, a home, a baby... true love. All I ever wanted was you."

"But-"

"But nothing. You can protect us. You are strong man Rumpelstiltskin. So much stronger than you've ever given yourself credit for. You have a good heart and you love so strongly. Love always wins. Sit here," Belle instructing standing up and racing upstairs.

Gold sat and stared at the dagger until he could no longer stand it and went back to the house to look for Belle.

"I told you to stay put," Belle chided, immediately hiding something behind her back as she met him in the living room. "Sit down."

"What are _you_ hiding?" Gold asked curiously as he obeyed Belle's instructions.

"Open it up and find out," she replied presenting him with a square box.

Gold removed the lid from the box and gasped when he saw the content. "How?" he asked as he held up her chipped teacup.

"Astrid came to visit after I threw it. She put it back together and gave it to Lacey. Even Lacey knew how special it was; however, she tossed it in the closet. I've had so much on my mind, I didn't think about it until just now," Belle explained. "The dagger was a symbol of your immortal power. This chipped cup is a symbol of your mortal power - not perfect but still good."

"It is perfect - just like you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning," Gold greeted as Belle began to stir in his arms.

"Good morning," Belle replied blinking her eyes to adjust to the sunlight pouring into their bedroom. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure."

"How long have you been awake?" Belle asked sitting up.

"I don't know."

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked concerned. Looking at him she didn't need to wait for a response. "Rumple..." Belle groaned shaking her head.

"I'm sure I slept some."

"You've barely slept at all in days."

"I'm fine," Gold assured dismissing her concerns. "Why don't I make you breakfast. What would you like?"

"I would like to talk to you. You haven't left the house since the curse broke, you don't sleep, you hardly eat and you're not talking to anyone."

"I talk to you," Gold protested. "And I've never had any interest in talking to others - except for this one," he said planting a kiss on the silk nightgown covering her bump before getting out of bed.

"What about Baelfire? You haven't told him the curse is broken."

Gold paused momentarily at the mention of his son before continuing to head for the door. Belle sighed, grabbed her robe and followed him to the kitchen. She watched as he collected ingredients for breakfast and waited for him to speak.

"What about Baelfire?" Belle asked again once it was clear he would not be resuming the conversation. "He'll want to know."

"What Bae wanted was for me to keep my promise and chose him over magic when he was 14 years old. What Baelfire wants now is for me to leave him alone. I've done very little for my son - I can at least do this."

"No," Belle objected. "_This_ is not what Bae wants. He wants you to be a good man and you are. You're not trying to protect him, you're trying to protect yourself. That's why you're hiding here at the house. You are a-"

"A coward. Yes, Belle, I always have been, always will be."

"You are **not** a coward Rumpelstiltskin Although do have some _serious_ self-esteem issues," Belle shot back. "You're afraid. I was going to say you are afraid to see Bae. Afraid to confront the world without magic. And that's completely understandable. If you don't want to talk to Bae about it, why don't you talk to Dr. Hopper-"

"Absolutely not."

"He can help you sort out your feelings. Find the balance between Rumpelstiltskin - "the Dark One" and Rumpelstiltskin the man," Belle pressed with wide eyes and a small pout. "Please."

"No," Gold replied firmly before giving her a light kiss. "But I'll make you a deal."

Belle smiled and rolled her eyes at his familiar phrase, glad to see hints of the old Rumple.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I won't go to Dr. Hopper but I will go to my shop today."

"That is an awful deal," Belle laughed shaking her head.

"Fine. I'll stay home," Gold replied with a shrug.

"Rumple!"

"I'll sweeten the pot. What about dinner too? We can go to Granny's for a burger and tea. Deal?"

Belle paused as she considered his proposition. "You don't go to Dr. Hopper right now but this doesn't mean you won't visit him ever. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say, Love. How does french toast sound?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Like some more?" Ruby asked holding up a pitcher of tea.

"No," Belle replied inspecting the near empty glass. "Three glasses is more than I need."

"Where is Gold?" Ruby asked sliding into the empty booth. "You've been waiting awhile."

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him since we left the house this morning."

"He's been a bit of a recluse," Ruby noted curiously. "What's up with that?"

"Nothing," Belle replied quickly, shaking her head. "He hasn't felt like himself and has been resting."

"Are things ok with you two? I know you were having a hard time..." Ruby trailed uncertain of where the line in their friendship was.

"Yes," Belle assured. "We're good - great! After all this time, it's so nice to be together. I know he has a complicated history with people here but he's a good man."

"For what its worth - I believe you. Everyone has their flaws, I can understand that," Ruby replied sympathetically. "And it's obvious that he care about you."

"He does," Belle agreed watching the door. "What about you? How are things with Dr. Whale?"

"They're good," Ruby blushed looking down at her hands. "It's a little strange- we're so different but we understand each other, at least fundamentally. The day to day stuff is interesting. The bar really isn't his scene and I have to fight to keep my eyes open when he talks about clinical trials but we're making it work. He asked me to move in with him," Ruby confessed quietly looking over her shoulder to see if Granny was listening.

"Really?!" Belle exclaimed before quickly lowering her voice. "What did you say?"

"I don't know. It's a big move. I've lived with Granny forever. I worry about leaving her but..."

"But?"

"I love the idea of being free. Being independent. His apartment is amazing. It has a breathtaking view of the ocean that is amazing at sunrise. I can imagine breakfast every morning on the balcony, him reading the paper and me painting my nails-" Ruby stopped once she realized she'd lost Belle's attention to the front door. "Belle..."

"Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I was only distracted for a moment. I was listening. Whale has a wonderful apartment with a view that overlooks the ocean and you two will have delicious meals and read and paint nails," Belle recapped placing her hands on Ruby's in hopes of convincing her to stay.

"Yes," Ruby replied with a grin placing her hands on top of Belle's. "Don't worry, I need to start cleaning up those tables before Granny notices anyway. I'll let you know what I decide about the apartment. Go find your man."

* * *

"What is all this?" Belle asked entering the backroom of the shop to find Gold at a table covered in maps and paperwork. "A passport? R. Gold?"

"Belle?" Gold looked up in surprise at her entrance. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Granny's."

"So did I but after an hour wait and three iced teas I decided to check on you."

"An hour? What time is it?" Gold asked looking at his watch. "Oh Belle, I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"It's not a big deal. What are you doing? Why do you have a passport?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Gold sighed setting down a map. "But since you're here, I'm planning a trip. You always said you wanted to see the world. Now's our chance."

"Right now?" Belle asked surprised. "You want us to leave Storybrooke?"

"The curse is broken, we can come and go as we please. We can go now before the baby is born."

"What is this about?" Belle inquired uncertainly as she sat on top the desk. "Bae?"

"This isn't about Baelfire."

"It's about something because this morning you didn't want to leave the house and now you want to leave Storybrooke. Talk to me."

"I can't trust myself here Belle," Gold confessed. "I'm not the Dark Once but I still know magic."

"Magic?" Belle repeated surprised. "But the curse-"

"I'm not the Dark One. I'm not immortal. But anyone can use magic. I taught Cora and Regina - they're allegedly human."

"I don't understand."

"It's a drug and I'm a weak man. The temptation is too strong. I need to get away- just for right now," Gold explained standing up and taking her hand. "I don't want to use magic Belle. I promise you, I want to be the man you deserve."

"I always wanted to travel..." Belle replied tracing her fingers along the map. "Visit a big city. They call it a concrete jungle. Maybe we could go to an actual jungle. Or a beach."

****"We could do that," Gold said with a smile. "I don't have magic but I _do_ have plenty of money."


	16. Chapter 16

"It's safe for her to travel?" Gold asked Whale as the doctor prepared for the sonogram.

"Yes. I'd stay away from countries that require vaccinations but otherwise it's fine. How long do you plan to be away?"

"We're not quite sure. A few weeks," Belle replied flinching at the cool gel.

"If it's only a few weeks you should be fine without visiting a doctor - as long as you don't experience pain. While I'm sure you'd prefer to use your magic Mr. Gold," Whale said looking up at time. "May I recommend leaving matters of life to science."

Gold glared at the doctor but his verbal attached was abruptly stopped as the sound of the baby's heart filled the room.

"That's the baby?" he asked in awe. The faint whooshing sound of the first appointment was now replaced with a stronger rhythm.

"It is. There's the head," the doctor said pointing to the screen. "The spine, arms, legs," moving the wand across Bell's stomach Whale stopped. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Can you tell?" Belle asked with nervous excitement.

"I have a pretty good idea. The position is a favorable view."

"Do you want to know?" Belle grinned from ear to ear as she turned look at Gold.

"What is it doctor?" he asked glancing up at Whale. "It's a girl."

* * *

"You look awfully happy," Neal observed walking up next to Belle on the street. "What's up?"

"I don't know if I should tell you," Belle blushed. "Your dad may want to let you know himself."

"Really?" Neal skeptically replied. "Because I have not seen, let alone spoken to the man in weeks. Not to mention I hear you two are skipping town-"

"We're not leaving leaving - just a vacation," Belle assured as she stopped walking and placed her hand on Neals arm. "You should go see your father. He misses you."

Neal stood looking at the ground, trying his best to avoid Belle's pleading eyes.

"Ask him about the baby," Belle suggested. "You can have news to tell Henry. I think he'll like it."

"Dirty trick Belle," Neal chuckled nodding his head affirmingly. "I'll go - but you better be having twins."

* * *

"We're closed," Gold replied at the doorbell to his shop rang.

"Belle said there is something you might want to tell me," Neal said skipping any pleasantries.

"Bae, what are you doing here?" Gold asked taken off guard by the unexpected visitor.

"I ran into Belle. She said you had some exciting news."

"She did?"

"Yeah..." Neal replied suspiciously as he watched his father become visibly shaken. "About the baby..."

"Oh," Gold said letting out a breath of relief. "The baby. She's a girl. We're having a girl."

"Congratulations," Neal replied with little enthusiasm as he continued to inspect Gold. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Neal looked into his fathers eyes and for the first time in a long time recognized the man looking back at him. Gold knew that his facade had cracked and steeled himself for what was to come. He could no longer hide from his past and prepared to confront it head on.

"I killed your mother, Bae," Gold confessed. "I-"

"I know," Neal replied without shock or anger.

"You know?" Gold's jaw dropped at his son's response as he looked up to see an emotionless Neal standing before him.

"You don't spend years on a ship with Killian Jones without learning your mother was the love of his life and your father ripped her heart out in a jealous rage."

"Bae-"

"It's taken me a long time to realize that this is not something I can't deal with so -"

"I have to tell you. I have to explain."

"Please don't," Neal protested waving his hand. "You can't bring back my mother and neither can I. It's something we both have to live with."

Gold stood motionless, the guilt and shame of his actions plaguing him.

"I know you loved me - I believe you love me now," Neal assured sympathetically. "You were a good father. Before this happened you were the best. I always knew you were there for me and that there wasn't anything you wouldn't do for me - at least before -"

"The curse is broken," Gold interrupted. "I'm not the Dark One."

"She did it," Neal whispered with a small sad smile.

"I don't have forever to make things up to you," Gold continued desperately. "Even if I did, I never could but I don't want to lose you again. I want to know you. I want to be part of your life, part of Henry's life. I want you to know Belle and your sister. I want us to be a family. I know I don't deserve to get anything I want but I beg you to consider. I love you Baelfire. With all my heart. I always have."

Neal stood in shop speechless. Completely unprepared to hear the words from his father, he remained silent and overwhelmed.

"Belle and I are leaving town. Not forever - just for a while. When I come back; perhaps we could get coffee or lunch. I'll let you decide," Gold said pointing his fingers towards Neal. "You have my number if you need anything - anything at all."

* * *

Belle nervously entered her father's florist shop and was partially relieved when she found no one was there. She gingerly wandered the store in search of her father or another employee but found no one. Taking a moment to admire the flowers, Belle hoped things were going well for Gold and Neal.

"Excuse me Miss, I didn't hear anyone come in can I help you?" Moe asked setting down a pitcher of water.

"Hello father," Belle said turning around and forcing herself to look in his eyes.

"Belle," he replied stunned. The color drained from Moe's face at the sight of his daughter but he was quick to recover, reverting to his shop owner persona. "How can I help you? Are you here for flowers or to collect my rent?"

"Father," Belle pleaded with a sigh.

"You made your desire perfectly clear."

"I apologize. I'm sorry I haven't come sooner. I missed our lunch because I fell across the town line and didn't know who I was. When I was me again, I was quite distracted..." Belle trailed lifting her arms and inadvertently revealing her visible baby bump.

"It's true," Moe whispered a look of despair and disappointment on his face. "You're pregnant."

"I am," Belle replied with a sad smile as she watched her father's reaction.

"It's his?"

"Yes." Belle unwillingly chuckled at the question but nothing was funny. It was the first time in months that she attempted to reach out to her father. She tried after the mining incident but her efforts were rebuffed, until finally they were deterred by Hook. "He's a good man father. I love him, very much."

"He's a monster. He tore you away from your family. Kept you prisoner-"

"He didn't," Belle protested. "I went with him willingly. I stayed with him willingly. I could have come home. When I left Rumple, I was quite distraught and went on an adventure. After it was over, Regina captured me and held me prisoner. She told him I went home and you wouldn't accept me because I was with him and that I had died," Belle explained. "He never would have done anything to the village or you if he hadn't been distressed. He didn't keep me against my will. I wanted to be with him. I **want** to be with him."

Moe stood motionless, staring at his daughter.

"I want to be with you too, you are my father after all," Belle continued taking a step closer. "You're going to be a grandfather. We're having a little girl." Belle waited for her father to respond.

"A girl?" Moe repeated after a moment.

"Yes. She's due April 12th."

"Your mother's birthday," Moe replied sadly looking down at the ring on his finger.

"I know. I miss her too," Belle said taking his hand. "I don't want us to fight and I don't want my daughter not knowing her only grandparent."

"Neither do I," Moe agreed pulling his daughter in for an embrace. "How I've missed you Belle."

****"I've missed you too, father."


End file.
